Ten and Rose
by truewhovians
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if the Doctor went to live in the parallel universe with Rose?. Rose is 3 months pregnant and standing on the beach saying goodbye to the Doctor but maybe not forever... will the Doctor become fully domesticated? and will he save Rose and his baby- Inspiration from other fanfic I have read. I don't own Doctor Who or the characters! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rose has been trapped in the parallel universe for 3 months, never giving up hope that one day her Doctor would return. She begins to hear voice in her dreams, a voice she recognises telling to her to come to a beach called 'Dárlig Ulv Stranden' in Norway. She tells her mum about the dreams and a week later Rose, Mickey, Jackie and Pete pack up the car and head on a long drive following the Doctors voice. They soon arrive and everyone clambers out of the car. Rose begins to walk towards the sea when she hears the noise of the Doctor appearing behind her…

'Where are you?'

'Inside the TARDIS. There's only a one little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova… I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye'

'You look like a ghost'

'Hold on' the doctor sonic's the TARDIS to make himself appear more clearly as Rose reaches out to touch him one last time. 'Can I tou..' 'I'm still just an image, no touch' 'Can't you come through properly?' 'The whole thing would fracture, two universes would collapse' 'So?' Rose replies as a weak smile appears on the Doctor's face. 'How long have we got?' 'About 2 minutes' 'I can't think of what to say' a tear began to run down Rose's face; 'You've still got Mr Mickey then' 'There's five of us now mum, dad micky, me and the baby' 'You're not?' 'Yeah, 3 months gone' Rose wipes the tear from her face as the Doctor looks down to the TARDIS floor 'But that means… Rose Tyler what have I done, I wish, I wish there was a way through' 'Am I ever going to see you again?' 'You can't' 'You're on your own…I- I love you' 'Quite right to... and I suppose if it's my last chance to say it Rose Tyler…' the Doctor faded and Rose collapsed to the floor in tears as her mum ran towards her.

The Doctor turned around to the TARDIS console it all seemed pointless to him now, how could he live his life without Rose. He slumped down in the chair as tears rolled down his face, glancing at the empty seat next to him he remembered all the time he had spent with Rose, the adventures they had and all the running they did. 'Activate voice interface' the Doctor said desperately trying to hold back the tears; 'Show me Rose Tyler' a virtual image of Rose appeared in front of him 'Is there any way I could get through to the parallel universe before I close the gap forever?' the Doctor asked the TARDIS as a final resort, he was all out of ideas 'That would not be possible without causing serious damage to my core' the TARDIS interface replied. 'But it's possible? It's actually possible' the Doctors face lit up as he began tapping away at the TARDIS console, running around the centre like a mad man with a plan. He was going to make it to Rose no matter what he was determined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun shone down on the beach as the wind blew through Rose's hair. She took her mums hand as she climbed to her feet and began to walk off back to the car when all of a sudden Rose heard the TARDIS crash through the atmosphere. She daren't turn around, terrified that it was all in her imagination; then she heard the distinct creak of the TARDIS door and spun around. A huge smile appeared on her face as she saw the Doctor walk out of the TARDIS, they both stood there frozen for a split second just staring at each other praying that they weren't dreaming. Slowly they began walking towards each other but it soon turned into a run into each other's arms; they clinged tight neither of them wanting to let go. Eventually they released from the hug which lasted for about 2 minutes 'You're here, you came back, but you said it was impossible' Rose said still smiling 'I know, I thought it was impossible and from the moment you faded I knew I had to get back to you Rose Tyler because you are the one, the first face this face saw and the one that…' the Doctor paused putting his hand on her face and she clasped her hand over his '…the one that I love' they both smiled as the Doctor leant in for a kiss. 'This baby if I have my dates right, which I'm sure I do, it's mine?' 'Of course it is, you are going to be a father' Rose and the Doctor smiled 'It is what you want isn't it?' Rose asked the Doctor 'Of course it is, this is the one adventure I thought I could never have, being a father again'. They both hugged each other and walked back to the car.

Pete shook the Doctor's hand in approval, 'Ricky, bet you thought you'd never see me again' the Doctor said enthusiastically 'It's Micky' Micky replied in his usual grumpy tone but still letting of a smile; 'Jackie' the Doctor said acknowledging her 'oh come here you plum' Jackie responded pulling him in for a hug 'you are going to take good care of my daughter and grandchild aren't you?' she said changing her tone of voice. 'Of course Jackie' the Doctor said as he put his arm around Rose; 'Pete, Micky could you give me a hand loading the TARDIS onto the trailer, she's extremely damaged after the journey here and not ready for flight' 'Sure' they replied.

Late that evening they arrived home at Pete's mansion, all of them exhausted and looking forward to a good night's sleep. Walking through the front door the Doctor saw the grand staircase nothing had changed from the last time he was there apart from pictures of Rose on the walls and new carpets. 'Right I'm off to bed' Mickey said as he left for his room, then without realising the Doctor and Rose were left on their own; Rose walked up the stairs leading the Doctor to her room to the left of the stairs. In the room there was a double bed against the feature wall with a large fitted mirrored wardrobe on the bottom wall, the walls were TARDIS blue and white with pictures of her and the Doctor in a collage on the wall. 'Sorry about the mess' Rose said as she picked up the clothes which were scattered all over the floor; the Doctor walked over to the bed, sat down and slipped his Converse, jacket, tie and shirt of 'Sorry I don't have any pyjamas for you to wear we'll have to go shopping in the morning unless you have some in the TARDIS' she said as she pulled a night gown over her head and climbed into bed next to the Doctor. He put his arm around her and held her tight 'I love you, I'm going to be here for you and this baby 100%' he whispered 'I love you to' she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rose was now 8 months pregnant the time had flew by since the Doctor came, he was now gradually settling into his life as a human, even got a job working part time in torchwood as part of the field team fighting aliens, not far from his old life but it worked for him and Rose. They had bought a cottage not far from the mansion; the cottage had a huge garden, 4 bedrooms, a large kitchen and a living room. He spent the evenings with Rose talking about baby names, the adventures they had and how they would one day in the future show their child the wonderful things that were out there.

'I booked the day of work tomorrow I was thinking we could go out and buy some baby stuff, cots, clothes, nappies y'know' the Doctor suggested to Rose as they cuddled up on the sofa watching Eastenders 'Sounds good but I thought you hated shopping?' she replied looking up at him 'Yeah but this is different it's for our baby' he smiled at her 'Check you getting all domestic, anyway I'm off to bed' she said as she kissed him goodnight and headed up the stairs.

The next day the Doctor was up bright and early cooking breakfast for Rose ready to surprise her when she came downstairs all dressed and ready to go out 'something smells good' she said as she sat down at the table 'Morning' the Doctor said as he kissed her on her warm pink cheek 'I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed and let you have a lie in' he replied. 'Oh well you still got the surprise bit' she said as she polished of a plate of boiled eggs on toast. She got up and walked over to the sink to wash her plate when all of a sudden she felt a pain in her stomach, leaning forwards she put her hand on her belly when the Doctor noticed 'Are you okay?' the Doctor asked darting towards her 'Yeah the baby's just kicking' Rose took the Doctor's hand and placed it on her bump so that he could feel 'Wow' he said as a smile appeared on both of their faces.

Later that day the Doctor and Rose arrived back from their shopping trip with a car full of baby things. The Doctor, keen to start on the nursery, called Pete and Mickey over to help with the painting whilst Jackie came over for some girly time with Rose. The girls had just set up the baby monitors one in the living room and one in the nursery ready to test them when they over heard the boys conversation which broke Rose's heart.

Mickey: So you are really doing this, giving up your adventurous life style for Rose and your baby. I never thought you had it in you.

The Doctor: Of course I am I love Rose it just took me longer to say it, but it worked out okay in the end.

Mickey: Don't you ever miss it though?

The Doctor: A little, but the life I am living now is a life I could have never of had before it's something different.

Rose turned off the monitor and broke down in tears, she didn't want to hear any more. 'I've ruined his life mum, this isn't the Doctor he doesn't settle down he runs around fighting aliens and being a hero, I have taken that away from him.' She buried her face in her hands as Jackie came over and sat by her daughter hugging her 'You haven't done anything of the sort Rose he chose you and this baby because he loves you remember that' Rose wiped back the tears and Pete walked into the room 'Everything okay?. We have finished the nursery want to come and see?' he said as the girls nodded and followed him to the room.

Later that night Rose and the Doctor were fast asleep when all of a sudden Rose woke up feeling sick, she ran to the bathroom waking the Doctor up as she did. He looked over concerned as she ran past him and when he realised she was being sick he leapt up and went to be beside her holding her silky blonde hair back. Rose wiped her mouth with a tissue the Doctor had handed her and leant back against the wall next to the Doctor 'Are you okay? How long have you been feeling that way?' he asked as he reached for his sonic screw driver to check her over 'I feel a little better, it just came on' she replied as he placed the sonic on the floor 'Doctor can I ask you something?' Rose said as he nodded 'Have I ruined your life? It's just you used to be the hero, so adventurous and always running and now you are stuck with me and in a part time job' she asked as a tear rolled down her face 'No of course not, I chose to be with you and not because I felt I had no choice because of the baby but because I love you Rose Tyler. Don't you ever forget that I love you.' He said hugging her tight 'where would you get that idea from?' he asked 'I overheard you and Mickey talking through the baby monitor and you said you missed your old life' 'Oh don't listen to that, yes I miss it a little but that's nothing compared to how much I would miss you. Don't listen to Mickey the idiot' Rose smiled as the Doctor helped her back over to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Roses due date was looming and she was frantically preparing making sure everything was perfect. The Doctor had booked the next few weeks of work so that he could be there when Rose finally went into labour, days past by and days turned into weeks but still no baby 'I hate being patient, patience is for wimps' the Doctor moaned as Rose let out a giggle; She was now 2 weeks over due and ready to pop. Late that night Rose woke up feeling stomach pains 'Doctor!' she screamed as a contraction ripped through her; the Doctor jumped up shocked by the scream, he grabbed Roses hand 'Is it time?' he asked in anticipation 'I think it is' Rose replied with a week smile as the contractions continued. The Doctor pulled his blue trousers on with a pair of red converse, grabbed his blue jacket from the end of the bed and slipped it on over his red t-shirt. He helped Rose into the TARDIS, after all it was the quickest way of getting to the hospital, and sat her down as he set the destination to the hospital and released the handbrake. Seconds later they arrived, parked just outside the hospital, the Doctor swung Roses bag over his shoulder and helped Rose up to the ward were she was seen by the midwife 'You are about 7 cm dilated, this baby is coming soon' she told Rose with a smile. 'Doctor, can you call my mum' Rose said as she deeply breathed in the gas and air. The Doctor did as he was told and within an hour Jackie, Pete and Mickey were all outside the hospital room, but still there was no baby.

Over 15 hours had passed since Rose had been admitted into hospital and it was finally time to push 'I hate you' Rose said sarcastically as the pain tore through her 'No you don't' the Doctor replied with a smile on his face. Rose grabbed the Doctors hand squeezing it tighter with every push and at 17.07 it was all over 'It's a girl' the midwife said as she handed Rose her baby. The Doctor kissed Rose on the forehead to show he was proud 'She's beautiful, just like you' he said as he was filled with joy. 'What about Melody?' Rose suggested 'What?' the Doctor asked eyes still fixed on his daughter 'For her name, what about Melody?' 'It's perfect, hello Melody Tyler' the Doctor said as he looked up at Rose and then back down to Melody 'You know you really should call her mummy not big milky thing' the Doctor said as Rose looked at him confused 'What are you doing?' she asked 'Oh, I speak baby' he replied as Rose smiled.

The Doctor went outside in search of Jackie, Pete and Mickey 'Do you want to come and meet your granddaughter' he said in excited; immediately they all jumped to their feet and headed to the room. Suddenly there was a loud scream coming from the room were Rose was, the Doctor ran forward sensing something was wrong. Walking into the room he saw Rose's bed empty and the nurse standing there in shock 'Where is she?' the Doctor asked as he went up to the nurse 'sh-sh-she just faded, I turned around and she was gone'. The Doctor was terrified and started scanning the room with his sonic screw driver for a trace of Rose or Melody 'What happened? Where's Rose?' Jackie asked as she began to panic 'I don't know, but I promise you I will find her, I will find both of them no matter what'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Doctor ran out of the hospital heading for the TARDIS when he found himself stopping, looking to his left he saw a woman staring at him; she was a creepy woman she wore a black skirt with a black blazer, her hair was dark brown and tied up at the back. The Doctor knew something about her was strange and then he noticed the eye patch, he was about to go up to her when there was a flash of light around her, which only he seemed to notice, and when he looked back she was gone. Ignoring what had just happened the Doctor continued to the TARDIS this time followed my Jackie, Pete and Mickey. The sound of the metal floor echoed as the Doctor entered the TARDIS and headed over to the scanner. Securing a destination he pulled of the handbrake and began tapping away at the TARDIS controls whilst Jackie stood frozen against the TARDIS doors. The TARDIS landed as the Doctor slumped back in the chair 'I don't know what do to' the Doctor said with anger in his voice, 'Have you found her? have you found my Rose?' Jackie asked sick with worry, 'Yes, no, yes, I don't know, I managed to track them down using Melody's DNA which is part of the TARDIS but they are registering outside this solar system, it's impossible to get to them' the Doctor said as he pushed his fingers through his hair, 'What do you mean her DNA is part of the TARDIS?, You listen to me Rose is my daughter and nothing is going to stop me getting to her, you will find her even we have to pull the universe apart' Jackie exclaimed, 'Melody is the child of the TARDIS, she was… err how do I put this, she began on the TARDIS which makes her one of the most powerful Time lords ever' the Doctor paused as he walked over to Jackie 'I promise you I will find them, nothing is going to stop me' the Doctor said as he began to think of a plan.

Millions of miles away Rose found herself lying on a bed in what seemed like the hospital room; she slowly sat up as she adjusted to her surroundings, that was when she realised this was not her hospital room. Jumping of the bed Rose went over to were Melody was lying in a cot and scooped her up when she heard a voice from behind her 'Rose Tyler you are one hard girl to find, but we did in the end, you have been under our surveillance for months' said the woman, who wore an eye patch, 'Who are you?, What do you want with me?' Rose asked as she clung to baby Melody 'Oh my dear I am Madame Kovarian and it's really not you we are interested in, now you have five minutes then you will hand over the child' Madame Kovarian said coldly as she turned to leave the room 'Why do you want Melody?, You are not taking her anywhere' Rose said panicking as she prayed for the Doctor to come but Madame Kovarian ignored her and continued to leave the room. Rose moved over to stand next to the window which overlooked a large warehouse type room, still clutching baby Melody she began to speak to her daughter 'What you are going to have to be, Melody, is very very brave. But not as brave as they will have to be, because there is someone coming. I don't know where he is, or what he is doing, but trust me he is on his way.' Rose paused as she heard Madame Kovarian call '2 minutes' she said stepping back into the room; Rose ignored it and turned back to Melody 'There is a man who is never going to let us down. And not even an army can get in his way. He's last of his kind, he looks young but he's lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. And where ever they take you, Melody, however scared you are, I promise you, you will never be alone. Because this man is your father'. Madame Kovarian stepped forward to take Melody, 'Leave her' Rose said firmly 'We will return her as soon as we have run some tests and then when it is time you will say your final goodbye' Madame Kovarian stated as she took hold of Melody and left the room.

Back on the TARDIS the Doctor was tapping away 'Pete, I need to borrow some things from Torchwood' the Doctor said as he materialized the TARDIS back at Torchwoods base. 'You have a plan then?' Pete asked as the Doctor started plugging cables from the Torchwood satellite into the TARDIS 'Yes, Rose is in another universe which is impossible to get to since I sealed it of, BUT I have a plan! Just need to make a quick phone call, that's what the wires are for I just needed to boost the signal across the universe' the Doctor said as he pulled out a mobile phone from his pocket and began dialling a number'

(Phone call)

Martha: Hello

The Doctor: Martha Jones, just the person I was hoping for!

Martha: Doctor! Oh my god it's you!

The Doctor: Yeah, I'm in a bit of a situation. Do you still work for unit?

Martha: No, I quit after Jack offered me a job in Torchwood. Why?

The Doctor: Great that's even better. Can you put Jack on for me?

Jack: Hi, Captain Jack Harkness speaking.

The Doctor: Hi Jack. Listen I don't have much time, I've been living in the Parallel universe with Rose but she's been kidnapped, her and Melody. I've tracked them down to somewhere within your universe but I need your help if I have any chance of getting through. Do you still have contact information for Sarah-Jane Smith?

Jack: Doctor?! Is that you? Who's Melody? Yeah I still have contact with Sarah-Jane not seen her in a while though.

The Doctor: Yes it's me, Melody is my daughter. Anyway like I said I don't have much time. I need you to phone Sarah and tell her to get Mr Smith to get every phone to phone this number so I can follow the link through the rift. Which means I need you to open and control the rift until I'm through? Can you do that for me?

Jack: Yes, but it won't be easy.

The Doctor: Thankyou.

The Doctor hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket whilst he waited for the call. 'Pete, Mickey I need you to unplug all of those cable's' the Doctor requested as the phone began to ring. 'Right then hold on tight, Allonsy!' the Doctor said as  
the TARDIS shook violently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long to upload, but here it is chapter 6. Hope you enjoy and would love some feedback.:)**

* * *

Slowly the Doctor pulled himself up from the TARDIS floor 'Everyone okay?' he asked not really interested in the answer. Grabbing his long brown trench coat he quickly put it on over his blue suit and headed out the door to find himself surrounded by 6 people. Pete, Jackie and Mickey stepped out behind him and immediately stopped as soon as they saw Jack. 'Doctor!' Martha exclaimed as he stepped forward to hug her, leaning up from the hug he shook Jacks hand 'Jack' he said in acknowledgement. 'Doctor' Jack replied 'Doctor this is Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato and Doctor Owen Harper' Jack paused as the Doctor interrupted 'Nice to meet you' he said as he looked around him, 'So what's going on? Why were you trapped in the parallel universe? And why was Rose kidnapped?' Jack asked the Doctor 'You remember doomsday? Rose was trapped in the parallel universe and I went to say a final goodbye, but Rose told me she was pregnant and I realised I couldn't leave her on her own so I went through before I closed the final gap' the Doctor paused 'You fell in love?' Gwen asked as they all sat down on the old sofa 'Yes, I fell in love. And then today we were at the hospital I left her for a second and then she was gone, both her and Melody. I don't know why but I'm going to find out' the Doctor said. They sat there talking for the next hour whilst the Doctor revealed his plan.

They all ran into the TARDIS and waited while the Doctor called upon some old friends. The TARDIS rocked from side to side as it travelled through the time vortex and finally landed in Victorian London. 'A matter has arisen in the drawing room' Jenny told Madame Vastra as they headed in to find the TARDIS 'It just appeared. What does it mean?' she asked 'It means a very old debt is about to be repaid, Strax get the swords we are going to need them' Madame Vastra replied as the 3 of them headed in to the TARDIS. The TARDIS left the drawing room and began to travel through the time vortex again until it landed outside River Songs cell; the Doctor opened the TARDIS door and went out to speak to River. 'I need your help. Rose and my daughter have been kidnapped, I need you.' the Doctor explained 'Demons run' River replied 'Yes, how did you know?' he asked 'Demons run when a good man goes to war, it's one of the oldest sayings but only a few people know what it means. And I'm sorry but I can't be there' River said turning away. 'But I need you, we need you' the Doctor pleaded but it was no good River wasn't coming. Angry the Doctor went back into the TARDIS and focused on the plan as he explained it to everyone and got Vastra to call in some extra help from Sylurians.

The TARDIS materialized at demons run and finally everybody was ready, The Doctor found his disguise and set to work on the plan. 'On this day, in this place the Doctor will fall. Some of you have wondered why we allied ourselves with the headless monks. It's time you knew what these guys have sacrificed for faith, on this occasion and only this occasion we can reveal their true form' Colonel Manton paused in his speech as he lowered the hood from the headless Monk 'These guys have turned their lives to their faith and that is what we must do when fighting the Doctor' he said as he lowered the hood of the second Monk and then moved onto the third and final Monk and lowered the hood 'Hello everybody! Guess who? Please point a gun at me if it helps you relax. You're only human' the Doctor said as the lights went out and he snook of to find Rose. The lights slowly came back on and the soldiers found themselves surrounded by Sylurians and Judoon. 'Get the child and meet me by the ship, we are leaving' Madame Kovarian said as the soldiers dropped their guns and did as Strax ordered.

The Doctor headed up a long staircase when he found himself in a corridor full of doors, slowly he walked down the corridor when he came to a panel on the wall which showed the layout of the building and that's when he realised where Rose was. He grabbed the phone from his pocket and phoned Jackie 'Jackie I've found her, she's in the west side of the building room 404, tell Jack to check out the labs on the east side there maybe something in there to give us a clue as to why this is all happening' the Doctor hung up the phone and started checking the doors until he came to room 404. 'Hand her over' the soldier demanded Rose as he stepped closer to grab baby Melody 'No' Rose said as the soldier tore Melody away. 'I really wouldn't have done that if I were you' the Doctor said as he stepped in behind the soldiers, the soldiers began to laugh as they pointed their guns at the Doctor 'Now, I might not shoot you but Strax well he's not been in war for ooh about a year now' he said as Strax stepped in behind him 'Two years now sir' Srax said as he raised his gun 'So you can imagine just how much he wants to fire, now then hand her over' the Doctor stepped forward and took hold of Melody. 'Strax lead the soldiers down to the others and then contact Madame Vastra and give her this message' the Doctor ordered as he handed Strax a piece of paper 'Yes sir' Strax replied. Rose slowly approached the Doctor as he cradled Melody 'Sorry I took so long' he said looking up at Rose 'It's okay, I knew you were coming' Rose replied as they hugged each other 'What did they want Melody for?' Rose asked scared she wouldn't like the answer 'I don't know yet but I am going to find out'. The Doctor jumped as his phone started ringing

(Phone call)

The Doctor: 'Hello'

Jack: 'I'm in the labs and I don't think you are going to like what I found, they have been scanning her since she was born but I don't know what for and there is something else, they have been scanning Rose'

The Doctor: What for? I'm on my way down, hold on'

The Doctor hung up the phone and handed Melody over to Rose 'I'll be back' he said as he kissed her on the forehead 'No chance I'm coming with you' Rose said as she followed him out the door.

'Rose Tyler, long time no see' Jack paused and headed over to hug her 'Right then Doctor, do you have any idea what is going on?' the Doctor walked over to the computer and started reading the test results 'I don't get it they have been scanning Melody but for what?' 'We needed her DNA structure so that we could raise perfect soldiers' Madame Kovarian interrupted 'Perfect soldiers for what?' the Doctor asked confused as he turned around to see Madame Kovarian and 3 other soldiers stood behind him. 'Perfect soldiers to kill you' Madame Kovarian replied the Doctor stared at her. 'Why do you want me dead?' the Doctor asked curious 'You are a huge threat to civilizations 'the oncoming storm' they call you, and you have to be stopped before you cause destruction that will cause all the universes to collapse' Madame Kovarian replied as Strax tied her to a chair. 'The Doctor is the one that saves the planets, not destroy them. He is the reason that most of the planets still exist' Rose interrupted as she stepped forward to hold his hand. 'Oh dear that is what you think now but just you wait until all that starts to change' Madame Kovarian replied with dark tone to her voice. 'Right well you can do what you want to me, I don't care but when you mess with my family and the people I love, that is when you should be scared' the Doctor said as the anger built up inside him 'Now tell me, because I can understand the whole raising an army thing being within your plans, but what I can't understand is why have you been scanning Rose?' he paused waiting for a reply as a soldier knocked Strax out from behind and freed Madame Kovarian whilst two other soldiers pointed guns at the rest of them. Jack pulled a gun out of his holster and pointed in at them 'Oh please, you never had me trapped I just needed you to think that whilst we prepared the soldiers. What do you think? Good aren't they? You should think so, you, Rose and Melody helped to create them.' Madame Kovarian paused as the third soldier separated Rose and Melody from the Doctor and pushed them over to where Jack was stood. 'In what way they different to any other soldier' the Doctor asked as he gave Rose a reassuring look 'They cannot die. They are the perfect sociopaths, just what we need to kill you. And to answer your question, we were scanning Rose because her DNA is mutating, we wanted to understand why and how. But that doesn't matter now because you are going to die' Madame Kovarian said as she raising a gun and shot the Doctor twice for each heart. The Doctor began to glow 'I'm sorry Rose' he said as he looked towards her, Rose went to be by his side but Jack stopped her; tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she clung to Melody. The Doctor looked to the ceiling as regeneration energy poured out of him when Madame Kovarian shot him one more time in the chin and he collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tears rolled down rose's face as she stared upon the Doctor's lifeless body. Without warning she handed Melody to Gwen and ran over to him trying to feel for a pulse, but it was no good there was no sign of life. Frantically she began to perform CPR when Jack knelt down next to her and placed one hand on hers and one on her shoulder 'I'm sorry Rose, he is dead, the Doctor is dead. He was killed in his regeneration cycle which means he didn't make it to his next body' Jack whispered into her ear as a tear rolled down his face 'He's not dead! maybe he is a duplicate or a clone or something. But he's not dead, not my Doctor' Rose cried as she collapsed into Jacks arms; Rose remained like that for the next 2 minutes or so whilst Jack cradled her. As she slowly sat up Rose began to compose herself and wiped the tears from her now mascara stained eyes 'Why?! Why did he have to die? Nobody has the right to take life, for whatever reason and nobody has the right to take his life!' Rose said angrily as she approached Madame Kovarian who stood there staring with a blank look on her face. Rose turned to Jack 'Hand me your gun!' She demanded 'Rose you don't want to do this' Jack replied looking slightly scared of her 'You don't know what I want! Now hand me the gun' she responded even more angrily as Jack handed her the gun and Jackie, Pete and Mickey stepped in behind Madame Kovarian looking confused. Rose ignored he parents presence and put the gun against Madame kovarian's forehead, anger flushed through her eyes as she began to breathe deeply 'You wouldn't have the guts! What are you killer or coward?' Madame Kovarian said with a cynical tone to her voice. Rose stayed holding the gun firmly for what seemed like forever but was in reality only a few minutes 'Rose what the hell are you doing?!' Jackie asked not noticing the Doctors dead body. Rose ignored her and held the gun there for a few more seconds and then chucked it on the floor behind her 'Coward every time' Rose said as Madame Kovarian let out a slight laugh; after hearing the laugh Rose looked up at her 'but that's what you don't understand being a coward doesn't make me weak, it makes me strong because I am not going to use violence to fight my battles. Can someone please get her out of my sight' Rose said as she knelt down next to the Doctor's lifeless body and held his hand. Jackie approached Rose and now the Doctors body was in her sights; heartbroken she put her arms around Rose 'Rose I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' Jackie said as a tear trickled down her face 'He used to say that' Rose replied as her tears grew stronger 'Come on we need to get to the TARDIS' Jack said as he walked over to the Doctors body and called Owen over lift him onto the table that sat at the edge of the room. Mickey walked over to help Rose to her feet, as they all followed Ianto back to the TARDIS leaving Jack and Owen to clean the blood from the Doctors body before taking him back to the TARDIS.

Rose sat down on the old chair next to the TARDIS console and remembered the adventures she had with her Doctor; the tears in her eyes stopped for a split second as she smiled at the memory of the Doctor coming from under the TARDIS floor dressed as a Ghostbuster before she became trapped in the parallel world. 'You okay?' Gwen asked concerned as she handed Melody over to Rose and sat down beside her 'Yeah I am, for now' Rose paused as she looked down to Melody 'She looks just like him, same nose and the same trusting look in her eyes... It's all my fault, if I never told him I was pregnant then he wouldn't have come to the parallel world and he wouldn't have known I had been kidnapped and he wouldn't have died saving me. It's all my fault' She stopped as tears began to roll down her face and drop onto her purple top staining it in raindrops of mascara. 'Don't say that Rose, it's not your fault it could never be your fault. He's the Doctor and I didn't know him that well but from what I know he would have done anything to save you and he would always have found you in the end whether he knew you had been kidnapped or not.' Gwen said with compassion remembering the time she almost lost Rhys; Rose gave her a thankful look as Jack came over to them 'You can go and say your final goodbyes now, if you want to. He looks peaceful. I know you don't want to think about this but we need to think about saying goodbye for good, a timelords body is a miracle even a dead one there are millions of races that would rip the universe apart for just one cell' Jack told her as he took hold of her hand and led her to the Doctors bedroom. Tears began to flood out of her eyes as she handed Melody over to Jack and entered the room.

The room was large with a huge mirrored wardrobe at one end, three of the walls were white with pictures of the Doctor and Rose in a collage above the dressing table which was scattered with Rose's makeup where she had left it from the last time the Doctor and Rose went on holiday; the mirror at the centre of the table had an image of the Doctor and Rose on their first Christmas together on the Powell estate just after he had regenerated. Rose walked over to the bed where the Doctor lay, she lay down next to him and placed her hand on his chest 'Doctor please wake up, tell me this is all a bad joke or that Madame Kovarian just sent you into a deep sleep. Just please don't be dead, you are the most wonderful man I have ever met and I can't live without you. Me and Melody need you. Please just come back, come back.' Rose sat up and kissed him on the forehead as her tears dropped on his pale cheeks. Slowly she stood up and went over the dressing table to wipe the mascara stains from her face and re-did her makeup and curled her shoulder length blonde hair, then she walked over to the wardrobe and took out a blue vest top and changed into it before heading out of the room back into the TARDIS console room. 'Right then, so he's not really dead, well he is and he isn't it's hard to explain' Rose said trying to sound enthusiastic when she really wanted to break down and cry; everyone stared at her confused but no-one had the guts to speak except for Jackie 'What are you talking about Rose? The doctor is dead and I'm sorry it's too late we can't do anything about it' Jackie said concerned for her daughters mental state 'Yes he's dead but we can still save him, I'm not giving up on him, he wouldn't give up on me ' Rose said as she began to tap away at the TARDIS controls. 'How can you fly the TARDIS?' Jack asked confused as the TARDIS entered flight and Rose began entering co-ordinates 'the Doctor taught me, he figured that since we were going to be together forever I should learn in case I ever needed to go somewhere when he wasn't with me. Now then hold on tight!' Rose replied as she pulled the leaver and the TARDIS began to fly through the time vortex.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sound of the TARDIS echoed through the streets and the doors creaked open as Rose walked onto the street 'Rose, what are we doing here?' Mickey asked as he stepped out behind her; he could see the London eye in the distance and had quickly realised from the abandoned restaurant across the road that they were back home before Pete's world. Rose took a second to compose herself before turning around to reply 'We need to borrow the yellow truck again' Rose said as Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Gwen, Pete and Jackie came out of the TARDIS and looked at her confused 'What on earth do you want that for?' Jackie asked as she cradled Melody. Rose walked over to the bench next to the TARDIS and sat down as everyone stood around her 'because I'm going to open the heart of the TARDIS and…' Rose paused as Jack interrupted her 'Rose you can't do that, you nearly died last time!' '…I don't care Jack, I saved your life last time and if there is even a chance that this will bring him back then I am going to do it. He has saved my life so many times and I owe it to him to save him!' Rose cried as the tears began to fall more rapidly down her face. Jackie looked down at Melody before looking back to Rose 'Rose, the Doctor is dead and he will without doubt be missed by so many and by no-one more than you, but Jack's right you can't risk death, it's not just you to think about anymore, you have Melody now and she needs her mummy her to take care of her and tell her the stories of how her father took you on adventures through time and space. You can't do that from the grave Rose' Jackie angrily but calmly said to Rose, who was now wiping the tears away. 'And what about her Daddy? He is the most wonderful man in the universe and she deserves to know him. He can offer her so much more than me and I am going through with this whether you like it or not because I can't live without him!' Rose stood up and walked over to Mickey 'Mickey can you get hold of the truck for me? It's the only way I can think of to open the heart of the TARDIS' Mickey nodded and then ran down the street in search of the truck company which he knew was nearby. Rose turned to Jack and gave him a look to show how serious she was before asking him a question 'Jack can you get the chains that the Doctor stores under the TARDIS floor and bring them to me, but first connect one end to where the TARDIS will open up' Jack ran into the TARDIS followed by Owen and Pete to do as they had been told, no-one was going to argue with Rose in this situation, except for Jackie, 'You're not seriously going ahead with this?!' Jackie angrily asked as everyone around her stayed quiet not sure what to say; all except Rose of course 'Mum, I told you I am doing this with or without your help. Just please watch Melody and keep her safe' Rose said as she kissed Melody on the head and walked into the TARDIS.

About an hour later Mickey returned with the yellow truck 'Rose I'm back' he called as he climbed out of the truck and approached the TARDIS. Rose came running out holding the other end of the chain and handed it to Mickey 'Thankyou' she whispered as she kissed him lightly on the forehead and ran back into the TARDIS. 'Right then this is it. Thankyou so much all of you for everything…' Rose paused as she hugged them all '…Mickey you ready?' she yelled as she stopped by Jack after hugging him 'Yeah' Mickey called back as he started the truck. Rose turned back to Jack 'Jack if I don't make it…' 'Don't talk like that' Jack interrupted 'But seriously if I don't make it then tell the Doctor that I love him and that I'm sorry' Rose continued as tears began to fall from her eyes. She slowly walked over to the console so that she was opposite the doors and listened for the sound of the trucks engine revving; Rose didn't want to admit it but fear was running through her body more fierce than ever before as she waited for the heart of the TARDIS to open.

A magical noise echoed through the TARDIS as the console opened up and a bright yellow light filled the room. The bright light flowed into Rose's eyes as the chain snapped and the TARDIS doors slammed shut; Rose was now full of power as she headed off down the long corridors in search of the Doctor's bedroom. She slowly pushed the door open, walked over to the Doctor's bed and sat down, she placed her hands on his cheeks and his eyes burst open. He could see her eyes glowing and then realised what she had done 'Rose,no' he whispered as he placed his hand on the side of her head 'I'm sorry, take care of Melody' she softly replied as she leant in to kiss him deeply. The Doctor slowly sat up still kissing her in the hope that he could save her, but it was no good. Rose pulled away as the Doctor whispered 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' tears began to roll down both of their cheeks as Jack stepped in behind them. Seeing the pain in the Doctors eyes he realised that the Doctor couldn't save her; Jack approached Rose and kissed her on her tender pink lips causing the energy to flow out of her into Jacks eyes, there was a flash of light and Rose fainted on the bed as Jack fell to the floor.

'Rose… Rose' the Doctor whispered as he stroked her head. Rose's eyes flickered open as she adjusted to the light and looked back at him 'Hi' she weakly whispered 'Hi…' he paused as he smiled at her '…that was a stupid thing for you to do, you could have died' the Doctor said concerned 'I had to save you, I couldn't live without you. How long was I asleep? What happened with Jack?' she asked noticing a difference in the Doctors facial expression 'About 4 hours, I dropped Jack and the others back at Torchwood and your mum, Pete, Mickey and Melody went off for fish and chips so that you could rest' the Doctor answered trying to avoid her second question 'Was Jack okay?; What about you, what did you do?' Rose questioned him, the Doctor sat there in silence for a minute or so as Rose began to look at him concerned 'I just sat here and watched you sleep. Jacks okay he's always is…' the Doctor paused as he choked back a tear '…I'm so sorry Rose, I tried to save you, I really did. I tried when you kissed me, I tried to take the energy out of you like last time but my body was too weak. You nearly died because of me, Rose Tyler I nearly lost you and if Jack didn't come when he did then you would be dead' the Doctor broke down crying in Rose's arms, Rose had never seen him like this before and it worried her deeply, she didn't know what to do, she could only reassure him 'Don't you dare say that, it's not your fault, you did everything you could. Don't blame yourself because it's not your fault' Rose told him as she began to cry. She sat there just cradling him for the next hour until they heard Jackie's voice in the console room, 'They're back' the Doctor said sitting up, he went to stand up when Rose grabbed his arm 'Doctor are you okay?' she asked concerned 'Yeah you know me onwards and upwards' he replied with a weak smile trying to hide the emotion still inside him 'Are you sure?' she asked as they both walked over to the door, the Doctor turned around to face Rose and placed his hands around her waist and pulled her in close 'Rose Tyler as long as I have you and Melody I will always be okay' the Doctor reassured her as he leant in for a kiss. They heard Jackie calling from the console room and quickly headed off that way.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is what might be the final chapter; I'm not sure yet because I really don't know how to end this story. Thankyou to guest for the review, this is one of the reasons why I carried on with this story. Please review and let me know what you think and how you want this story to go because I'm really not sure where to go from here.**

* * *

The Doctor and Rose walked into the console room with their hands holding each other's tight all the way 'Rose honey, are you okay?' Jackie asked concerned as she took Melody out of her pushchair and handed her over to Rose. 'I'm absolutely fine mum, I have my perfect little family now. I have you, Mickey, Pete, Melody and the Doctor and I have the feeling that everything is going to be okay.' Rose replied smiling as the Doctor walked over to her and placed his arms around her tiny waist from behind and kissed her on the neck. 'So then what now? Because we can go back home, to Petes world I mean, I have no idea how we got here in the first place but there is no way we can get back now' The Doctor told them as he settled down in the chair the other side of the console with Melody in his arms. 'What?! Where are we going to live? We had a better life there and now we have come back to what? The Powell Estate? Because I tell you I am not going back there, I left that life behind' Jackie complained as the Doctor let out a little smirk. 'Oh Jackie, I'm not going to make you go back there, you and I may not have always seen eye to eye but you are family and I want to see that you are happy. So you can sleep on the Tardis tonight and we can find you a new home tomorrow, money won't be an option'… the Doctor paused and smiled as he saw a look of pure shock across Jackies face. '…Right then we are of to bed. Goodnight.' The Doctor finished as he carried Melody down the corridors to his bedroom as Rose said goodnight.

Rose arrived in the Doctors room a few minutes later to find him lying under the quilt wearing his glasses and staring at the ceiling 'You got Melody to sleep quickly' she said as she finished changing into her pajamas and climbed into bed next to him. 'Yeah she was exhausted, I think she liked her new nursery because as soon as I lay her down she fell asleep' he told her as she rested her head on his chest. 'Let's hope it stays that way' Rose smiled as he kissed her on the forehead; they lay there in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each others presence before Rose finally spoke up.

'Doctor' she said as she looked up towards him.

'Yeah' he replied as he looked back at her.

'I just want to say thankyou for being there for me, not just today but for everyday since you met me, you have no idea what it means to me, you have made my live so wonderful and I can never repay you for that, but I just want you to know that I love you'

'Oh Rose Tyler, my wonderful pink and yellow human you have already repaid me in more ways than one. You made me a better person, you took care of me, you gave me Melody and you made me happier than anybody in the history of the universe. And Rose Tyler I…' he paused as the mobile rang, taking it from the bedside table he saw that it was Jack calling but he ignored it and tossed it on the bed. 'No more distractions, I have to say it this time I am not going to let anything get in the way because Rose Marion Tyler I love you, more than anything. It's strange because I never thought I would fall in love with a human and then I met you and you changed something in me. But I know that I love you and Melody more than anything' he said as he down into her eyes and lent in to kiss her passionately.


End file.
